


Тэдди

by Angmarsky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: История одного свидания. По настойчивому требованию публики) Стёб
Kudos: 2





	Тэдди

Сайто беспокойно покосился на наручные часы. Они-то никак не могли сломаться и начать спешить, ведь были сконструированы им лично, по самым последним разработкам.   
Налетевший порыв ветра коснулся с трудом удерживаемой в руках охапки ярко-алых роз, перевязанных розовой атласной лентой, растрепал лепестки. Минутная стрелка городских часов, под которыми и стоял доктор, сдвинулась еще на одно деление.  
Ветер, которому, как и человеку, совершенно нечем сейчас было заняться, принялся гонять по асфальту лист газеты, и свет фонаря иногда выхватывал до боли знакомое лицо, мелькающее на первой полосе.   
Сайто грустно чихнул. Приходилось признать: дама опаздывала на свидание.  
Ради этого редкого выхода в свет он даже оставил в лаборатории привычный белоснежный халат и извлек из шкафа (почти не пахнущий нафталином) выходной костюм, серый и в импозантную полоску. Возле налакированного ботинка на земле стоял пакет с подарком, размером едва ли ни с самого доктора. Сайто чихнул снова и покрутил головой по сторонам: в обе полосы дорога была пустой. Автобусы здесь не ходили, а все приличные граждане давно разошлись по домам, смотреть на то, как Тигр и Барнаби спасают мир от Лунатика.   
И когда казалось уже, что мусорная корзина будет последней вазой шикарному букету, темноту ночи прорезал яркий свет фар. Завизжали тормоза, оставляя след горелой резины на асфальте, и пафосный красный автомобиль с вычурной аэрографией в виде языков пламени остановился возле воспрявшего духом доктора.   
\- О, привет! – Натан, как истинная дива, вышел из автомобиля, поражая воображение. Местные голуби попадали с проводов – а они видели многое на своем веку!   
Розовые сапоги до колен, черный латекс по ягодичную складку, розовая помада, перчатки до локтей – мог ли кто-то остаться равнодушным? Вот и Сайто не смог, влюбившись с первого взгляда.  
\- Я, кажется, слегка опоздал? – На самом деле, он опоздал на два часа, но судя по лицу доктора, пришел даже заранее.   
\- ……….  
\- Чего? – Натан покусал нижнюю губу. Разобрать, что шепчет Сайто, ему не удавалось практически никогда. Сам шумный, эпатажный, взрывной, воистину – огненный, он никогда бы и представить себе прежде не смог, что пойдет на свидание с человеком, которого без дополнительной техники просто не слышно. А еще он ниже почти на метр. И похож на хомяка. Последнее, кстати, Натан считал пикантным фетишем. У каждой дивы есть ручная собачка, способная умереть от разрыва сердца, если рядом пролетит муха. Натану надо было что-то побрутальнее.  
Вместо ответа Огнезнаку вручили букет и подарок. В большом пакете, поспешно разодранном получателем, оказался печальный плюшевый медведь, держащий в лапах алое сердечко с надписью «I love you».  
\- Какая прелесть! – Умилился Натан, упихивая преподнесенные дары в багажник.  
\- …….  
\- Чего? – Склонившись в три погибели, он почти прижался ухом к губам доктора, пытаясь разобрать слова.  
\- Т-э-д-д-и.  
\- Тэдди? Так вот, как тебя зовут!  
На самом деле, всё было совсем не так. Сайто звали иначе, а это имя принадлежало плюшевому медведю, но спорить не хотелось. Если диве нравится, то кто же станет возражать?  
И они отправились на прогулку по ночному парку, предварительно поставив автомобиль на сигнализацию и положив под дворники записку: «Кто нацарапает неприличное слово – я не виноват».  
Светила луна, отбрасывая бледные тени на пустую в такое время суток аллею. Два силуэта на ней казались гротескными фигурками, вырезанными из бумаги пьяным мастером, перепутавшим все цвета и размеры. Но именно в этом странном сумасшествии и было свое очарование.  
\- ………я о тебе так часто….   
За много лет……….  
……..и кралась ночь……..  
И перемигивались…………, - едва различимым шепотом декламировал Сайто, сжимая в ладошке загорелые пальцы возлюбленного.  
\- Чего? – оторвавшись от созерцания своего маникюра, переспросил Натан. – Кто перемигивался? Где?   
\- ……….  
\- Тэдди, ты такой загадочный!  
Натан прислонился плечом к ближайшему дереву и весьма выразительно посмотрел на своего спутника. Эдак, порхая ресницами.   
Ночь, свет луны, розовые сапоги, свидание – Сайто решился.  
Браво взобравшись на удачно пристроившийся возле дерева пенек, он потянулся к прекрасной диве, целомудренно держа руки за спиной, чтобы, не дай что, не подумала, будто он пристает или вообще – хам какой-нибудь. Прохладные губы коснулись щеки, покрытой слоем розоватой пудры, и от осознания собственной крутизны доктор чуть было не спикировал с пенька куда-то к каблукам розовых сапог.  
\- О, Тэдди…, - пробормотал Натан. – Ты – это что-то.  
Мягко перехватив Сайто поперек туловища, Огнезнак понес его обратно через парк к своей машине. У кого-то есть ручные хомячки – и в этом нет ничего дурного. Если они сами не против такого расклада.


End file.
